Um Gênio Incompreendido
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: Aquele dia poderia ser conhecido como "o fim dos tempos", "o dia em que a vaca tossiu" ou "o dia em que o inferno congelou". Ou, mais especificamente, o dia em que descobriram que Seiya era superdotado. História escrita para a oitava edição do Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal.


**Título:** Um gênio incompreendido

**Autora:** Lune Kuruta

**Fandom:** Saint Seiya

**Classificação:** Livre

**Palavras:** 3913

**Personagens:** Seiya de Pégaso, Hyoga de Cisne, Shiryu de Dragão, Shun de Andrômeda, Ikki de Fênix, Jabu de Unicórnio, Saori Kido (Atena), entre outros.

**Gêneros:** Gen, Humor.

**Resumo:** Aquele dia poderia ser conhecido como "o fim dos tempos", "o dia em que a vaca tossiu" ou "o dia em que o inferno congelou". Ou, mais especificamente, o dia em que descobriram que Seiya era superdotado.

**Avisos:** A autora prefere não fornecer avisos.

**Disclaimer:** "Saint Seiya" é de propriedade de Masami Kurumada e Toei, todos os direitos reservados. Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Notas:** História escrita para o Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal (fic originalmente publicada na comunidade em **22/01/2014**).

Ambientação: Fic pós-Hades em que todos foram revividos por Atena (um ambiente feliz =P). Next Dimension e Omega desconsiderados.

* * *

**UM GÊNIO INCOMPREENDIDO**

Tudo começou da forma mais inócua possível - com os cinco amigos de bronze aproveitando um pequeno período de férias na mansão Kido. Chovia torrencialmente naquela noite.

- Chato… chato… patético… chato… - Ikki, aborrecido no sofá, ia trocando de canal a todo momento.

- Você não gosta de televisão, né, Ikki? - Shun parecia ligeiramente chateado com a irritação do irmão mais velho - Não… na verdade você não gosta é de ficar parado, não é? Por que não vai malhar um pouco na academia?

- Acho que ainda não repuseram o último saco de areia que eu destruí…

- Esse meu irmão… - Shun sorriu, abraçado à almofada.

Shiryu, que momentos antes estivera lendo um livro na poltrona, estava lidando com um pequeno problema com toda a paciência que lhe era característica.

- Alô… mestre! Sou eu, Shiryu… não, eu não estou aí na Grécia, liguei pra saber como estão as coisas. N-não, não precisa gritar ao telefone, eu o estou ouvindo perfeitamente… não, não fiquei cego de novo...

Hyoga navegava tranquilamente na Internet usando um _notebook_ quando sentiu a presença de alguém atrás do sofá, xeretando.

- O que quer, Seiya? - Suspirou o loiro.

- Só saber o que você está fazendo - O sagitariano sorriu na maior animação - Esse computador tem joguinhos?

- Hum… alguns…

- Então bora jogar!

- Agora não, Seiya… - Hyoga não tirava os olhos da tela - Estou fazendo testes mentais agora.

- E o que é isso?

- São desafios que medem minhas habilidades mentais. Pretendo fazer um teste de QI amanhã e quero estar afiado pra garantir um bom resultado.

- Isso parece ser bem chato…

- Seiya, somos cavaleiros devotados à deusa da sabedoria! Não podemos menosprezar o conhecimento! Não só nossos punhos e cosmos devem estar em dia, mas também nossa mente!

- E por que você vai fazer esse tal teste, aí?

Hyoga deu de ombros.

- É mais por curiosidade, mesmo. Já fiz vários testes de QI na Internet, mas gostaria de um parecer mais profissional. Como o instituto está oferecendo testes gratuitos por estudantes de Psicologia por conta de uma pesquisa estatística deles, decidi aproveitar.

- Eu gostaria de fazer, também - Shun sorriu - Posso acompanhá-lo?

- Eu vou junto - Ikki bufou - Não aguento mais ficar enfurnado nessa casa…

- Se não houver problema, acho que seria interessante… - Shiryu, já tendo finalizado a ligação, entrou na conversa.

- É, acho que não vai ter problema…

- Ah, eu não vou, não - Seiya se espreguiçou - Fazer prova? Já detestava as que eu era obrigado a fazer quando ainda era aprendiz da Marin…

Nisso, um sexto elemento foi repentinamente inserido na cena - a capa de chuva ensopada, a respiração ofegante, mas com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Senhorita Saori? Ah, vocês - Jabu deu de ombros.

- E o que o _cavalinho de um chifre só_ veio fazer aqui na casa de Atena sem ser convidado? - Seiya fechou a cara ante o sorriso de satisfação do rival.

- Não seria da sua conta, _pangaré manco_, mas digo assim mesmo. Vim mostrar à senhorita Saori o resultado de um teste de QI que eu fiz hoje! Saibam vocês que eu tirei CEM! Isso mesmo, cem! Eu acertei tudo, cem por cento! Eu sou um GÊNIO!

- Mas Jabu, essa pontuação corresponde a uma inteligência norm… **(1)** - Hyoga tentou corrigir, mas Jabu estava muito ocupado se gabando para Seiya e não lhe deu ouvidos.

- Isso mesmo! E a senhorita Saori, como deusa da sabedoria, merece alguém à altura! Por isso vou pedi-la em casamento e serei o deus da sabedoria…

- Como é que é?! - Seiya tentou avançar e foi contido pelos amigos - Ora, quer saber do que mais? Aposto que consigo me sair ainda melhor que você!

Jabu arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Ah, é? Quero só ver… passa lá no Instituto Tokisada **(2)** e faça o teste… só não venha chorar depois! Vou esperar pra mostrar meu resultado à senhorita Saori depois de ver o seu… será muito mais prazeroso!

- Desafio aceito, Jabu! Vamos ver quem vai rir por último!

Jabu soltou uma risadinha desdenhosa, ajeitando a capa de chuva e retornando à tempestade. Seiya estava decidido.

- É nesse instituto que você vai amanhã, Hyoga?

- Sim, mas…

- Eu vou com vocês! - Seiya apertou os punhos - Jabu vai me pagar… - Uma pequena pausa - Preciso estudar pra esse tal teste?

Os outros quatro olharam para o sagitariano com expressões muito diferentes. Shun sorria gentil; Shiryu o fitava quase com pena; Hyoga se limitou a arquear a sobrancelha e Ikki, que não era dado a segurar o que pensava, logo soltou:

- Pode estudar um ano inteiro e com certeza vai zerar o teste!

- O que você falou?! - Seiya fez menção de avançar no leonino, mas a turma do "deixa disso" (leia-se Shiryu e Shun) tratou logo de apartá-los.

- O que você ouviu - Ikki deu de ombros - Mas agora é que realmente tô a fim de fazer esse teste, só pra ver qual o recorde negativo que você vai atingir…

- HA! Pelo menos reconhece que sou um recordista! - Seiya pensou melhor e finalmente processou a ironia - Como é que é?!

- Chega disso, sim? - Hyoga suspirou enfadado - Vou me recolher. Sairemos daqui às nove da manhã, quem quiser vir comigo não se atrase.

- Não vou me atrasar! - Seiya soou decidido - Vou mostrar a todos vocês quem é o verdadeiro Seiya de Pégaso!

Após a saída de Seiya e Ikki, os demais se entreolharam.

- Acho que vai dar confusão… - Pontuou Shiryu.

- E quando é que algo envolvendo o Seiya não termina em confusão? - Suspirou Hyoga.

Shun se limitou a sorrir amarelo.

**000**

Faziam o teste na mesma sala, sentados em carteiras de estudante.

Ikki resmungava aqui e ali, visivelmente impaciente. Acalmava-se apenas ao fitar o semblante sereno do irmão mais novo, que respondia tranquilamente às questões, assim como Shiryu. Hyoga não parava de escrever, bastante concentrado.

Já Seiya…

- Psiu! Psiu!

- Seiya, não vou dar cola pra você - Shiryu murmurou sem sequer desviar os olhos das questões que respondia - O intuito desse teste é avaliar suas habilidades mentais, e não a do seu vizinho de carteira!

- Chato! - Seiya coçou a cabeça - O jeito é me virar, mesmo… hum… deixa eu ver… aqui eu acho que a resposta pode ser…

- Poderia _pensar em silêncio_, Seiya, por favor? - A voz de Hyoga soou na sala - Está atrapalhando.

- Terminei… - Ikki se levantou.

- Já, Ikki? Você é realmente inteligente! - Sorriu Shun.

- Bah, respondi qualquer coisa. Ficar enfurnado nessa sala é perda de tempo, só fiz isso porque realmente queria ver até onde ia essa ideia maluca do Seiya…

- Escuta aqui, Ikki, pode falar o que quiser, eu vou mostrar que vocês me subestimam demais! - Seiya também se levantou - Terminei também, caras!

Os cavaleiros restantes arregalaram os olhos.

- Já? - Shiryu estava francamente surpreso.

- Não seja idiota, Shiryu, ele viu que não sabia nada e chutou as respostas! - Ikki não se mostrou admirado - Estarei lá fora, Shun, vou esperar você.

- Sim, irmão…

Seiya e Ikki deixaram a sala.

- Uma má ideia… definitivamente foi uma má ideia… - Hyoga respirou fundo, passando a mão pelos cabelos loiros para retomar o foco - Vamos terminar isso...

**000**

Cerca de uma hora depois, os cinco deixavam o instituto, resultados em mãos. Foram até uma sorveteria em frente para aproveitar um pouco o dia e ver suas notas.

- Pois bem, vamos ver como nos saímos - Shun sorriu, abrindo o próprio envelope assim como os outros.

- Tirei 110… - Ikki deu de ombros - Não é nenhuma surpresa me sair melhor que aquele Jabu…

- Oh! Tirei 115, irmão! É uma pontuação boa, né? Mas não queria ter tirado uma nota maior que a sua, Ikki… você sempre foi mais esperto que eu… se não tivesse perdido a paciência no meio do teste, com certeza se sairia melhor.

- Shun, não precisa se sentir embaraçado por tirar mais que eu - Ikki sorriu com uma gentileza rara - Eu me orgulho de você…

- Tirei 115 também, Shun - Shiryu sorriu - Fico feliz.

- Hum… 130… - Hyoga murmurou, pensativo.

- Ooh! Parabéns, Hyoga! Não que seja uma surpresa entre nós...

- Verdade, Shun - Concordou o cavaleiro de Dragão - Não há dúvidas de que Hyoga tem um raciocínio lógico bastante afiado e está sempre se aprimorando.

- Tolices - Bufou Ikki.

- Assim que chegar em casa avisarei ao meu mestre, acho que ele ficará satisfeito.

- Com certeza ficará orgulhoso do discípulo - Shun aquiesceu com delicadeza - E você, Seiya? Como se saiu?

Seiya, que parecia alheio à conversa tomando seu sorvete, finalmente se lembrou de abrir o envelope.

- HA! SABIA! Jabu vai ter de me engolir, sou mais inteligente que ele!

- Ah… que bom, Seiya! E então, qual foi o resultado?

- Provavelmente 101… - Murmurou Ikki, mordaz.

Foi quando Shiryu, que estava sentado ao lado de Seiya, arregalou os olhos para o papel nas mãos do amigo.

- Shiryu? - Estranhou Cisne - Você está bem?

- Isso… isso é _impossível_…! - Shiryu esfregou os olhos, descrente quanto à própria acuidade visual (o que, no caso dele, até seria compreensível…).

- Você tava achando que eu não ia superar o Jabu, Shiryu?! Pensei que fosse meu amigo! Só porque consegui 160…

Um instante de silêncio se abateu sobre os quatro amigos enquanto Pégaso, alheio à reação dos companheiros, continuava seu discurso.

- … quando eu esfregar esse papel na cara do Jabu, eu…

- CENTO E SESSENTA?! - O coro dos amigos fez Seiya se sobressaltar.

- É, ué! É o que tá escrito aqui!

A folha rodou de mão em mão. Olhos arregalados, bocas abertas. Até mesmo Ikki deixava seu "não-liguismo" de lado para demonstrar sua estupefação.

- Isso… isso tá errado!

- Eu, hein? Ficaram com dor de cotovelo porque eu tirei mais que vocês, é isso? Vocês superam…

- N-não é isso… - A voz de Hyoga falhava - Não é _só_ isso…

- E o que é, então?

- É que essa nota é… é só pra…

Os quatro se entreolharam.

- É para _gênios_, Seiya. Superdotados…

Quando Pégaso arregalou os olhos, surpreso, os amigos se aliviaram por um breve momento. Seiya não era _tão_ obtuso assim e obviamente sabia que a alcunha "gênio" jamais se aplicaria a ele. Provavelmente fosse apenas exibir o resultado para Jabu, humilhá-lo um pouquinho e depois retornaria ao instituto para conhecer sua nota real - ora, provavelmente havia sido apenas uma troca de resultados, certo?

Mas…

- Eu… eu sou… eu sou um GÊNIO!

- Seiya, não…! - Shun tentou impedir, mas o sagitariano se levantou com um brilho assustador nos olhos castanhos.

- Finalmente! Finalmente vou poder mostrar pra todo mundo quem sou de verdade! Um gênio incompreendido! Jabu vai ter de engolir… _todos_ vão me engolir!

E saiu correndo, deixando para trás quatro amigos chocados e um sorvete de chocolate semiconsumido e não pago.

**000**

Uma notícia daquelas obviamente não demoraria muito tempo para se espalhar.

Logo, todos na mansão Kido - e no Santuário de Atena na Grécia - já sabiam do resultado do teste de QI de Seiya, e é desnecessário dizer o choque que se seguia a tal anúncio.

Com a exceção do cavaleiro de Unicórnio - que havia _desaparecido_ tão logo a notícia chegou a seus ouvidos - todos pareciam ter algo a dizer a respeito.

Saori, embora tivesse sido o mais educada possível em sua colocação, estava bastante descrente do resultado.

- Eu… sim, Seiya, fiquei sabendo. Parabéns… mas… você tem _certeza_ de que esse resultado é confiável?

- Tá me chamando de _burro_, Saori? Tô de cara com você, viu? Sempre me sacrifiquei pra te salvar, sou um herói, seu cavaleiro mais dedicado, e você não acredita na minha genialidade?!

- Veja bem, Seiya… - Saori tentou contemporizar - Você é uma pessoa de muito valor, nunca neguei isso. É só que… você não precisa ser um gênio pra ser um cavaleiro admirável. Não acha que está se esforçando demais em provar ser alguém que não é?

- Mas eu _sou_ um gênio! Taí o papel que não me deixa mentir! E por sinal, você viu que escrevi uma coluna de política pro jornal do Santuário? Eu sou um intelectual, Saori, é só que nunca tinha mostrado isso pra vocês! Agora vocês finalmente podem desfrutar dos meus conhecimentos, por que o receio?

- Eu li o seu texto, Seiya, e você precisa corrigir muita coisa. Pra começar, o Japão não faz parte da União Europeia. Aliás, ele nem faz parte da Europa!

- Ahn? - Seiya pareceu confuso por um momento, mas prontamente se restabeleceu - Ora, não faz parte _ainda_! Eu sou um visionário, Saori! Guarde as minhas palavras: em poucos anos o Japão será uma potência europeia!

Saori escondeu o rosto nas mãos, uma estranha mescla de exasperação e vontade de rir.

- Seiya, você não enviou esse texto pro Santuário, enviou?

- Claro que enviei! Eles prometeram publicar na íntegra!

- Seiya…

- Vai ver só, Saori. Ainda tenho muito a oferecer!

**000**

_"Não olhem pra mim! Eu sou só o estagiário!"_  
(Nachi de Lobo, [revisor] estagiário do Sanctuary News)

_"Eu não podia deixar de publicar os textos do Seiya! Estou devendo muita grana pra ele!"_  
(Ban de Lionet, editor-chefe do Sanctuary News)

**000**

Coluna social do Sanctuary News:

_BAFOS, BABADOS E FUXICOS… COM CLASSE!_

By _**Misty de Lagarto**_

_Nem é preciso dizer que a grande sensação dos últimos dias tem sido ninguém menos que Seiya de Pégaso, herói da última Guerra Santa, queridinho de Atena (com todo o respeito, querida deusa) e recém-descoberto grande intelecto do exército da deusa da sabedoria. Seus artigos bombásticos têm alvoroçado o Santuário e optei por ouvir a opinião de nossos leitores…_

_"Não nego que tenha sido uma grande surpresa para mim", revela a mestra de Pégaso, a amazona de prata Marin de Águia. "Talvez eu tenha sido um tanto rígida com ele em alguns momentos… mas não sou capaz de opinar muito sobre o que ele escreve. Vejo somente um amontoado de erros gramaticais, mas há quem diga que se trata apenas de um novo estilo linguístico, então me abstenho de opinar…"_

_"O Seiya é um cara muito legal!", disse-me o aprendiz do cavaleiro de Áries, Kiki. "E ele me ensinou muitas coisas! Estou sempre lendo as coisas que ele escreve lá do Japão. Mestre Mu diz que não tenho cabeça pra ler aquilo sem me confundir e me diz pra não ler, mas eu também sou muito inteligente! Mestre Mu talvez tenha vergonha de dizer que ele não entende o que ele escreve, mas eu entendo direitinho!"._

_"Pégaso é um jovem realmente valoroso, mas confesso que alguns apontamentos dele me confundem", admitiu o próprio Patriarca Shion. "Desconheço totalmente a alegação de que o unicórnio seja um pégaso frustrado que nasceu sem asas. Definitivamente não está nos registros. E não, eu não depilo as minhas sobrancelhas, nós lemurianos nascemos assim! Não compreendi o comentário de Pégaso, deve ter sido uma ironia…"._

_"Seiya é um bom rapaz, mas devo dizer que repetir o teste é o melhor a ser feito", pontuou Dohko de Libra, que estava ao lado de Mestre Shion quando pude entrevistá-lo. "O comentário sobre o Misopheta Menos ser uma espécie de Kinder Ovo mágico realmente não procede em nenhuma fonte que se consulte e posso assegurar que nunca fui um chocolate roxo… oh, Shion, Kinder Ovo é um ovo de chocolate que vem com um brinquedo dentro…"._

_"Seiya de Pégaso, gênio?! Nada a declarar...", pontuou Camus de Aquário antes de me dar as costas (rudemente!) e ignorar minhas perguntas seguintes (a propósito, não percam uma revelação ex-clu-si-va sobre o passado RUSSO do cavaleiro de Aquário na minha próxima coluna!)._

_Também tenho sido muito visado por curiosos, já que conheço o Pégaso de tempos passados (não pretendo dar detalhes aqui). Eu sempre soube que o rapaz tinha potencial, algo como um feeling, embora eu nunca tenha dito a ninguém. É com extrema satisfação que percebo estar certo!_

_Seja como for, fato é que ainda teremos muito assunto depois dessa revelação. Seiya pretende publicar em breve sua autobiografia e já revelou em primeira mão o provável título… "Pégaso: o voo de um gênio incompreendido". Teremos vislumbres de sua trajetória como herói da Guerra Santa e de seus profundos pensamentos que se mantiveram ocultos de todos nós por tantos anos._

_Fiquem ligados!_

**000**

- Não. Aguento. MAIS!

Hyoga verbalizava o que seus amigos, em maior ou menor grau, já pensavam. Depois do fatídico resultado do teste de QI, a convivência com Seiya estava ficando insustentável.

- Não dá! Não consigo! Como é que o Seiya fuça a geladeira, vê o termostato a 0°C e diz na minha cara que atingiu o Zero Absoluto mais fácil do que eu?! Isso está cada vez mais surreal!

- Achei tremendamente desrespeitoso dizer que a pele de meu mestre era feita de chocolate ao leite - Shiryu também não estava muito feliz - Mas agora ele está me perseguindo com um "colírio" de procedência duvidosa alegando que com a invenção dele eu nunca mais ficarei cego! Agora, sério, quem pingaria um "colírio" desenvolvido pelo Seiya? Pode ter _qualquer coisa_ lá dentro!

- Seiya ainda insiste que estamos na Europa - Shun suspirou - Mesmo eu mostrando o mapa-múndi pra ele, o Seiya teima! Diz que é só questão de tempo e que o mapa é desatualizado demais… além de gênio, ele se acha um profeta, agora… - Finalizou num murmúrio deveras desgostoso.

Ikki, curiosamente, parecia um pouco mais tranquilo que os demais.

- Ele quis me convencer que adultos têm vinte dentes na boca porque não caberiam dentes extras depois que as crianças trocam a dentição. Como ele é um tremendo cabeça-dura, não se convenceu nem mesmo quando eu mostrei que ele tinha vinte e quatro.

- Mas irmão… nós também não temos vinte e quatro dentes, temos mais…

Ikki apenas sorriu e exibiu o poderoso punho.

- Ah, mas o Seiya agora só tem vinte e quatro… posso garantir.

**000**

- Como eu suspeitava, pessoal - Hyoga adentrou a mansão parecendo aliviado - Havia sido um erro no sistema. Seiya teve 100 pontos, assim como Jabu.

- Como descobriu isso? - Shun parecia mais surpreso com a obtenção da informação que pelo conteúdo em si.

- Eu estava me preparando pra ir lá e tentar reagendar um segundo teste quando ouvi o Dr. Tokisada conversando com um dos alunos sobre ter anotado errado nas provas. A planilha deles tem os resultados corretos e o código identificador de cada um. Nossos dados estão corretos, mas quando questionei o do Seiya, puderam verificar o equívoco.

- E eles irão notificá-lo? - Shiryu soou quase esperançoso.

- Vão, sim. Logo tudo estará no seu devido lugar…

Cisne, Andrômeda, Dragão e Fênix suspiraram juntos, aliviados.

**000**

A _errata_ circulou quase tão rápido quanto o primeiro equívoco.

Havia uma sensação de "mundo voltando à normalidade" com a notícia de que Seiya tinha um QI normal - Ikki ainda dizia que o valor estava alto demais pro que Seiya demonstrava.

Misty de Lagarto não se importou e, já na coluna seguinte, afirmava veementemente que sempre tivera um "feeling" de que havia algo errado naquela história toda e que apenas investigara os pareceres dos outros para ser imparcial. O que não o impediu de tecer alguns comentários venenosos sobre Camus de Aquário por não ter lhe dado a devida atenção.

Jabu finalmente deixou a clausura. Ainda estava mordido por não ter, enfim, superado o rival na disputa velada (que não era nada discreta, admitamos) pelo coração de Saori Kido; contudo, pelo menos estavam empatados. Aquela história de que o unicórnio nada mais era que um "pégaso recalcado" na visão de Seiya ainda estava engasgada, mas um dia haveria volta… ah, se haveria.

Na mansão Kido, o fim das férias dos cinco amigos transcorria finalmente com um pouco de paz. Ou melhor, para quatro deles. Seiya estava visivelmente emburrado após perder toda a sua glória intelectual.

- Esse teste tá errado… eu sou um gênio, vocês leram meus artigos! É só que eu não conseguia colocar toda a minha inteligência pra fora antes…

- Continue tentando, Seiya, um dia você consegue essa façanha - Ikki assistia ao futebol na TV despreocupado.

- Pobre Seiya… - Saori conversava com Shun, Shiryu e Hyoga - Está tão abatido. Sabem, esses testes de QI avaliam apenas as habilidades lógico-matemáticas, e isso não é o forte do Seiya. Apesar de cometer alguns erros, ele tem uma inteligência própria, só tem preguiça de pensar… digo, dificuldade de expressá-la…

Em respeito à deusa, os amigos não se atreveram a dizer nada em contrário.

- Bem, a verdade pode machucar mas é sempre a melhor alternativa - Ponderou Shiryu - Seiya vai saber lidar com isso. Logo ele estará de volta ao normal.

- Nunca pensei que me alegraria em ouvir isso, mas considerando o que foi essa última semana, eu realmente era feliz e não sabia… - Hyoga foi sincero.

- Mas ainda estou curioso… - Shun apoiou o queixo na mão, pensativo - Quem será que tirou 160 no teste? Será que conhecemos?

- Não cheguei a ver, Shun, e nem seria permitido, era para os dados serem sigilosos - Respondeu Hyoga - Eles só me revelaram a pontuação do Seiya porque se lembravam de nós… depois da discussão entre Ikki e Seiya no corredor, nem tinha como não se lembrarem, né? Mas é, eu gostaria de conversar com essa pessoa… seria enriquecedor.

- Quem sabe um dia? - Sorriu Saori - O mundo é tão pequeno...

**000**

Instituto Tokisada.

- Não deveríamos estar aqui. Atena marcou a reunião para daqui a trinta minutos, precisamos fazer o relatório de nossa missão no Egito!

- Relaxa, Shura. Você sabe que podemos estar na casa dela em um piscar de olhos. Antes de partirmos em missão, eu tinha feito um teste aqui e não cheguei a esperar o resultado… oh, olá, senhorita! Vim buscar o resultado do meu teste…

- Teste de QI? Pra que você fez isso?

- Curiosidade, ora! Oh, obrigado, mocinha. Muito gentil de sua parte. Vamos, Shura!

- Hum. E quanto você tirou?

- Hum… aqui diz que tirei 160.

- E é uma pontuação boa? Não entendo dessas coisas…

- Nem eu. Depois podemos perguntar. Que tal um sorvete?

- _Temos exatamente vinte minutos, Aioros!_

- Já disse, relaxa! Um de chocolate e um de morango pra esse cara aborrecido aqui do lado, moço!

- Você é de morte…

- Vamos, então. Podemos perguntar a Atena o resultado desse teste. Já imaginou se for uma nota boa?

- Aioros, com todo o respeito… você é um homem bom, mas não se destaca exatamente pelo intelecto.

- Oh, assim você me magoa! - O cavaleiro de Sagitário riu baixinho, envelope em mãos, enquanto terminava despreocupadamente seu sorvete de chocolate.

_FIM_

* * *

**Notas adicionais (nota original de publicação no LJ):**

**(1) **Como ficou claro, o "Poderoso Jabu" entendeu errado a premissa do teste. A pontuação não se refere à porcentagem de acertos =P

Bom, os testes de QI são controversos (não apenas _per se_ - o intuito de "classificar" intelectualmente crianças e adultos de forma determinista e o contraponto da Teoria das Inteligências Múltiplas, por exemplo - , mas também em relação à existência de metodologias diversas). Simplifiquei a minha vida (XD) chupinhando diretamente da Wiki a seguinte faixa de pontuação (referente ao teste de Wechsler, para adultos):

- QI acima de 130: superdotação  
- 120 - 129: inteligência superior  
- 110 - 119: inteligência acima da média  
- 90 - 109: inteligência média  
- 80 - 89: embotamento ligeiro  
- 66 - 79: limítrofe  
- 51 - 65: debilidade ligeira  
- 36 - 50: debilidade moderada  
- 20 - 35: debilidade severa  
- QI abaixo de 20: debilidade profunda

**(2)** Usei esse nome só porque não tinha nenhum outro em mente XD Não tem nada a ver com Omega, não =P

Olha eu de novo! Desta vez com uma (tentativa de) comédia pra **Nemui-sama**. Ficou meio _nonsense_ e talvez um bocado OOC, mas eu tentei x.x Queria mostrar reações de mais pessoas, até porque uma notícia dessa natureza é BOMBÁSTICA (pelo menos pra quem conhece o Seiya x.x), mas ia ser repetitivo demais e eu não daria conta de inventar tanta pérola XD A "genialidade" subiu à cabeça do Seiya… x.x

E o final? Ah, não resisti em fazer o Aioros ter uma pequena participação =P Espero que tenha gostado =3 Mas eu realmente acredito que ele seja mais inteligente que o Seiya x.x (Se é um gênio ou não, aí são outros quinhentos).

Foi uma coisinha simples, espero que tenha gostado =3 Ando meio enferrujada com humor, mas tentei x.x

_Kissus_,

**Lune Kuruta**

* * *

**NOTA DE POSTAGEM NO FFN E NO NYAH! FANFICTION:**

Oi de novo, galera! Esta é a segunda das minhas três fics minhas escritas para o Coculto 8 e respostada aqui - o prazo de exclusividade já havia se passado, mas eu tive preguiça de repostar, pra variar n.n'' [apanha] Enfim, tá aqui. Nesta fic só acrescentei uma palavrinha que notei que estava faltando.

Se a primeira fic foi um gen ligeiramente dramático, aqui temos uma (tentativa de) comédia mais leve e descompromissada. Sinto que deveria ter prolongado mais, desenvolvido melhor o final (ou melhor, o equívoco sendo desfeito), mas não tive muita ideia... x.x

Pra quem estranhou o Aioros meio "bobo", confesso que adoro imaginá-lo um cara mais _light_ (e não aquele "herói mártir perfeito" da série clássica). Ele está tão sagitariano e apertável em Episódio G! *-* Não pude resistir em retratá-lo assim (já o retratei dessa forma em "Sweet Gemini", escrita para o Coculto 7) e com certeza farei mais vezes.

Como de praxe, sempre que reposto minhas fics do Coculto, é sinal de que as inscrições do seguinte já estão em curso. Portanto, fica aqui o meu convite de sempre...

**000**

**As inscrições para o Coculto 9 já estão abertas!** Trata-se de um amigo oculto diferente... em vez de você sortear uma pessoa (e depois se virar pra escrever algo que ela curta, e que às vezes pode não ser sua praia), VOCÊ ESCOLHE O TEMA que quer escrever! Daí, a pessoa que enviou o tema selecionado se torna seu amigo oculto!

Resumindo: você escreve um tema que curte e que seu amigo oculto também gostaria de ganhar! Não é demais?

Além disso, o prazo de entrega da fic é bastante elástico, cerca de quatro meses. Isso ajuda MUITO, acredite x.x (Experiência própria).

**Gostou da ideia? Então se inscreva no Coculto, evento promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal! Não é necessário ter conta no LiveJournal para participar! **As inscrições vão até o dia **18 de fevereiro**. Leia os _posts_ com as regras e se inscreva! Não é necessário possuir conta no LJ para participar!

Vai que eu escolho um tema seu, né? Ou então você escolhe um meu e escreve algo pra mim, huhuhu! n.n

**_Link_****: stseiya-fanfics (ponto) livejournal (ponto) com**

**000**

É isso. Amanhã postarei minha última fic do Coculto 8! Espero que tenham curtido!

_Kissus_,

**Lune Kuruta (17/02/2014)**


End file.
